Tiger Lily
by AMRandom
Summary: It's the story of Lily Evans, the mother of the Boy Who Lived. The important moments of her story, from her birth to her death, her conflicts and triumph, light and darkness. Rated T just in case! Please read and review!


**Tiger Lily** by AMRandom

Chapter One: Winter Blossom

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns what she owns and I own what I've invented. I'm not her, but I wish I was!**

Two-year-old Petunia Evans stood on wobbly tiptoes atop the threadbare sofa's lumpy cushion, and peered out the big picture window of pitted glass into the frozen rain outside. It was February 4, 1960.

Even in her worn blue overalls and cozy pink turtleneck, the little blonde girl shivered in the wind-battered, drafty old house as the nipping wind crept through the weak windows and walls. She clutched a small soft beloved doll to her chest as she watched for her parents' dented grey car to lumber up Weaver's Crescent, their street. Gran had promised her that they would come any minute now with a special surprise. But where were they? What was the surprise?

"Petunia!" her gran called into the living room. "Come in the kitchen, sweetheart!"

The little girl scrambled shakily off the blue checked sofa and hurried to the kitchen as fast as her unsteady toddler legs could take her. "Gran! Gran! Gran!"

She fell over the threshold and landed flat on the chipped tile floor at her paternal grandmother's feet. Irene Evans turned from the tiger lilies she was arranging in a vase and gasped. She quickly set the jumpy child back on her small, socked feet. "Petunia dear! Are you alright?"

In her eagerness, Petunia had already forgotten her fall. "Surprise here now? Surprise here now?" she asked breathlessly, hugging her little pink doll tightly.

Irene chuckled as she saw the excitement in her granddaughter's big brown eyes.

"Not yet, dear," she answered with her velvety Irish lilt as she set the vase of orange and freckled flowers on the kitchen table's worn linen tablecloth. "They'll be here soon, I promise."

The lilies suddenly intrigued Petunia. She boosted herself up onto a scratched-up wooden chair at the table and leaned forward to gently touch a soft spotted petal. "What these, Gran?"

"These are flowers, sweetheart. They're called tiger lilies."

"Where, Gran? Garden?"

"They're from the flower shop, Petunia. It's much to cold for them to grow in the garden."

"Why here?" The child's thin blonde braids swung forward as she stroked another petal with a chubby finger.

"Well, dear, Mommy and Daddy will be home soon. These flowers reminded me of your new ba-"

Suddenly the creaky front door flew open. "We're home!" Patrick Evans shouted from the living room.

"DADDY!" Petunia cried with joy. Irene lifted her from the chair before the toddler could fall then let her run unsteadily to the living room. Petunia threw herself at her father, and he scooped her up and tossed her into the air. She squealed with glee as he caught her and held tightly to his thinning red hair as they hugged.

"Hello, my sweetheart!" he laughed, kissing her gently on the forehead.

"Surprise! Surprise! Surprise!" Petunia demanded eagerly. Patrick set her onto the carpet. "Your mother can tell you all about that."

Maeve Evans shut the front door and set the baby carrier, covered in a fleecy yellow blanket, in front of Petunia. "Hello, dear!"

"Mommy!" The little girl wrapped her arms around her mother's leg. Maeve's tired face lit up and her green eyes shone as she pried Petunia off of her and knelt at the toddler's eye level.

"Here's your surprise." Maeve gently removed the blanket to reveal a sleeping baby girl with a tuft of bright red hair.

Petunia gasped with pure delight. "Baby!"

"Shh, quiet, dear. This is your baby sister. Her name is Lily."

"Lillee," Petunia repeated. She tentatively stroked the baby's warm cheek.

Little Lily briefly opened her emerald eyes at her sister's gentle touch, then shut them and fell into a doze. Petunia smiled softly and placed her finger into the baby's open hand, and the newborn grasped it tightly. Petunia gazed at her in awe.

"Now, Petunia," Maeve said in a whisper, "will you help me take care of this little tiger Lily?"

"Yes, Mommy." Petunia, still clutching her small doll, placed it delicately in Lily's arms.

"Are you giving Lily your dolly?"

"Just a little while."

Petunia leaned forward and gave her baby sister a soft kiss. "Love you, Lillee."

**A/N: Please go easy on me guys-it's my first fanfic ever! I hope that you like it, and I would love it if you gave me feedback and tips in a review. :D My three close friends have been requesting this for a very long time, so this is dedicated to them. Have a blessed Christmas, and if by some chance you don't celebrate Christmas, then Merry Christmas to you too!**

**Review please! I'll update ASAP!**

**Love,**

**AM**


End file.
